SpongeBob SquarePants: Boss for a Day/The Goofy Newbie Credits (2019)
"Boss for a Day" written by Andrew Goodman storyboard director John Trabbic supervising director Adam Paloian animation director Alan Smart produced by Jennie Monica co-executive producers Marc Ceccareli Vincent Waller executive producer Stephen Hillenburg "The Goofy Newbie" written by Kaz storyboard director Kelly Armstrong Supervising Director Dave Cunningham Animation Director Tom Yasumi produced by Jennie Monica co-executive producers Marc Ceccareli Vincent Waller executive producer Stephen Hillenburg ART DIRECTOR Peter Bennett STORY EDITOR Mr. Lawrence ANIMATION WRITERS Luke Brooksheir Andrew Goodman Kaz SUPERVISING DIRECTOR Alan Smart ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Philip Harris STORYBOARD ARTISTS Tray Chavez Simon Edwards Max Gilardi Dylan King Maureen Mascarina Kristen Morrison Eddie Trigueros Ian Vazquez Benji Williams STORYBOARD REVISIONISTS Ray Morelli Tim Prendergast Brad Vandergrift ANIMATIC EDITOR Estrella Miyakawa Capin ASSISTANT ANIMATIC EDITOR Bob Tomlin CAST OF "Boss for a Day" Tom Kenny SpongeBob, Krabs' Claw, Customers Bill Fagerbakke Patrick, Customers Rodger Bumpass Squidward, Thirsty Fish, EMT Worker Clancy Brown Mr. Krabs, Customer John Gegenhuber Worker Fish, Customers Cast of "The Goofy Newbie" Tom Kenny SpongeBob, French Narrator, Training Announcer, Old Man Employee, Little Kid Bill Fagerbakke Patrick, Reginald Goober, Alarm Sirena Irwin Girl, Employee, Mom Jill Talley Squidina, Big Eyed Girl, Kid #1 Gary Anthony Williams Goofy Manager, Frightened Customer VOICE DIRECTOR Tom Kenny CASTING DIRECTOR Shannon Reed CASTING ASSISTANT Amy Zeis DIRECTOR OF AUDIO PRODUCTION/ RECORDING ENGINEER Justin Brinsfield RECORDING ENGINEER Ryan Greene Manny Grivalja DIALOGUE EDITOR Michael Petak SCRIPT COORDINATOR Danny Giovannini PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Emily Merl Dominika Smetek PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Ben Kurzrock Morghan Prude EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Brian Koonce ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN Stephen Hillenburg CHARACTER DESIGNERS Mark Colangelo Harley Huang Junpei Takayama Will Terrell PROP DESIGNER Issac Marzioli BACKGROUND SUPERVISOR Olga Gerdjikov BACKGROUND LAYOUT DESIGNER George Nachev COLOR KEY SUPERVISOR Teale Reon Wang BACKGROUND PAINTERS Kit Boyce Ann Lee Lucy Tanashian-Gentry ANIMATION SERVICES Rough Draft Korea, Ltd. EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Kyung Suk Park CO-EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Hyejoon Yun SUPERVISING PRODUCER Chuklho Kim PRODUCTION TRANSLATION Gahyun Baek ANIMATION DIRECTOR Ilsung Lee HEAD OF LAYOUT Hyunkyu Lee HEAD OF ASSISTANT ANIMATION Soungsuk Cho HEAD OF BACKGROUND PAINTING Eunwong Lee Miyoung Lee HEAD OF DIGITAL PRODUCTION Woosung Jung OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR Scott Mansz STOCK IMAGES PROVIDED BY Getty Images TITLE STILL PHOTOGRAPHY BY David Frapwell "SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS THEME SONG]] LYRICS BY Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon COMPOSED BY Hank Smith Music PERFORMED BY Pat Pinney MUSIC COMPOSED BY Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield TRACK READING SERVICES Slightly-Off Track FINAL CHECKER Kathy Gilmore SUPERVISING PICTURE EDITOR Christopher Hink ASSISTANT PICTURE EDITOR Rick Dominicus POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Molly Minus POST PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Diana LaGranduer POST PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Jason Piemnoppakao CG ANIMATION DIRECTOR Christian Evans POST PRODUCTION SOUND SERVICES Sound Rebels SOUND EFFECTS DESIGNER & EDITOR Jeffrey Hutchins FOLEY ARTIST Vincent Guisetti FOLEY MIXER/FOLEY EDITOR Aran Tanchum FOLEY EDITOR Lawrence Reyes RE-RECORDING MIXER D.J. Lynch COLOR CORRECTION SERVICES Encore COLORIST Dexter P. DEVELOPED BY Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings VICE PRESIDENT IN ANIMATION TECHNOLOGY Eric Swanborg VICE PRESIDENT OF POST PRODUCTION Shawn Kostanian DIRECTOR OF POST PRODUCTION Oliver Pearce ANIMATION TECHNOLOGY Kimberly Madore Mardine J. Pouryousef Chris Spears MACHINE ROOM C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell ARCHIVE AND RESOURCE LIBRARY Anna Martino Jean Paul Fernandez Christina Knorr Benjamin Formaker-Olivas CURRENT SERIES MANAGEMENT Kelley Gardner Lianna Cohen SPECIAL THANKS Brian Robbins Ramsey Naito David J. Steinberg VICE PRESIDENT OF PRODUCTION Dean Hoff EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE FOR NICKELODEON Claudia Spinelli "SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. ©2019 Viacom Intennational Inc. All rights reserved. United Plankton Pictures inc. Nickelodeon (SpongeBob SquarePants) Category:United Plankton Pictures Inc. Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons